This invention relates generally to auxiliary heaters and more particularly to an improved reradiator of the type including an element which glows in the infrared spectrum when a flame is applied to the element and a reflector for directing heat created in the element outwardly from the reflector.
The present invention is particularly useful in confined spaces such as those found in recreational vehicles, campers, house trailers, boat cabins and the like. Additionally, the invention may be employed with conventional fireplaces to greatly improve the heat efficiency of a conventional fireplace and chimney system.
As for the vehicles just discussed or boat cabins, conventional heating systems are provided which are subject to frequent failure or there are no heating systems in place at all. The preferred embodiments of the present invention are adapted to be used with a burner of a cooking stove located in the confined space of campers, trailers or boat cabins and the invention provides an efficient heat source which may be directed as desired while simultaneously eliminating remaining combustion products and water vapor produced by conventional propane gas stoves or the like.
In the particular example of camper vehicles or the like, solutions have been proposed for providing heat from the cooking stove when the separate heating system fails or one is not provided. One solution is to simply light one or more burners of the cooking stove. This solution is unsatisfactory in that conventional burners make poor space heaters because the combustion energy is not directed and thus essentially rises upwardly and the combustion by products condense against the walls and ceilings of the confined space, thus causing a objectional and possibly harmful moisture buildup within the confined space. A second, somewhat satisfactory solution is to place a porous element over the open flame of a stove burner; and inverted flower pot serves the purpose adequately. A clay flower pot will radiate some heat energy and moisture is absorbed. However, a hot clay pot is dangerous to handle and its color temperature is far too low to be reradiated by a reflector element. Additionally, the pot is obviously non-directional; thus heat cannot be directed to any location.
There are several prior U.S. patents which are relevant to the subject matter of this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,142 issued to F. H. Jensen discloses a catalytic bed heater which may be placed on the burner of an otherwise conventional gas stove. The disclosed invention is useful in confined spaces, such as a boat cabin, house trailer or camper but is not as efficient as the instant invention and the heat produced cannot be directed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 415,730 issued to H. L. McCoy, 2,263,432 issued to F. E. Wood et al and 3,140,740 issued to M. Lagreid et al each disclose a mantle or heater adapted to be placed over an open flame. However, each of these devices is non-directional in nature and actually somewhat less efficient than the inverted flower pot solution above discussed. Another proposed solution is to place a hood over the four burners of a gas stove, the hood having a fan therewithin to direct heat from the burners outwardly into the room or confined space. This invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,278 issued to H. R. Rogant. However, this invention does not provide for the elimination of moisture and burning of the remaining combustion products from the open flames of the stove burners.
An alternative solution is to provide a separate heater including a fuel source, a burner for producing a flame, an element heated by the burner to glow in the infrared spectrum and a reflector for directing the heat outwardly in a desired direction. However, such heaters are dedicated to one purpose; thus an existing heat source such as a camper stove could not be utilized. Equally importantly, such devices do not utilize the chimney effect of the instant invention which will be discussed in further detail hereinbelow. Such heaters as just discussed are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,200,809 issued to W. T. Suchowolec; 3,330,267 issued to K. E. Bauer; 3,763,847 issued to A. R. Guzdar et al; and 3,975,140 issued to E. W. Placek. A similar, earlier heater is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,790,644 issued to H. H. Moreton. This heater includes a stand, a reflector having two Bunsen burners therein and a conical heater element arrayed on a horizontal axis, which is brought to incandescence by the burners, there also being a reflector behind the element to direct heat outwardly. However, this patent does not disclose the chimney effect of this invention and the essential heating element is not placed vertically over a burner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,479 issued to T. Haruhara simply discloses and discusses infrared ray generation, particularly the fact that mesh screens are brought to red heat. The prior art does not disclose a reradiator in the form of a portable, auxiliary, augumenting heating device useful with an already available source of heat, such as the burner of an otherwise conventional stove, the heating apparatus including a chimney of inverted conical construction placed over an open flame and heated thereby to the infrared spectrum whereby combustion by-products from the open flame are completely utilized. A semi-parabolic reflector is provided to direct the heat outwardly in any desired direction; for this purpose, the apparatus of the invention may include a handle for appropriate placement of the heating apparatus over the open flame of the stove burner. The radiant chimney is thus an intergal part of the heating system, functioning to consume combustion by products rather than pass them on. Thus, a portable reradiator is provided which serves as a most efficient auxiliary heater for the confined space of a camper or the like, which utilizes a source of heat already present, such as a cooking stove, and eliminates objectionable combustion by-products, particularly noxious fumes and water vapor.